


Yellow

by Risen_Gold



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung gets a happy ending in some way, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Gold/pseuds/Risen_Gold
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung had once been inseparable. But now Chaeyoung continues her life alone.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i just like to write sad stuff? idk sorry.

All she could see was red. It wasn’t like she was angry, it was as if something was alarming her. But it was too late for that, way too late. She was left all alone, in her room filled with red light. She wished this happened earlier. That the universe had warned her earlier. But it hadn’t, it had left her all alone. She had no idea why it left her, she thought she had been a good person so far. She had deserved a warning, she didn’t deserve this. She shouldn’t be so hurt, she was way too young to be.

She deserved to be happy. She thought she had deserved to be happy with Mina. At least that’s what she had told her. Promised her. She had promised that they would be happy together. But why couldn’t she keep to her promise? Why make them if you know you’ll break them. They had always been together. It was always Mina and Chaeyoung. But now it had just been Chaeyoung. Mina wasn’t a part of it anymore. They weren’t close anymore. They closest Chaeyoung could now be was when she would visit her grave.

But Chaeyoung didn’t want to. She couldn’t go. She tried once, but left as soon as she came in a radius of 20 meters. She didn’t want to let it sink in that she was in fact gone. She’d rather have it be that she was far away from her. She’d rather have it that Mina would want to see her again. But in this Mina had no choice. They couldn’t even have justice for her.

She didn’t want to see the alarming red. She wanted to see a calm blue. A trustworthy color, that would tell her everything was alright. But all she saw was this brightness, unpleasant, and alarming. She didn’t want to be alarmed, she wanted to be calmed down. But no one could, only Mina. There wasn’t anyone else.

She wanted to see her room purple. Mina would’ve liked that. She said it was her favorite color all the time. Chaeyoung always said it fit her perfectly. That she only liked it because it stood for luxury. Chaeyoung had teased her about it. She had teased her often. But she now wishes she would’ve used that time differently. That she could’ve used that time to compliment her. Treat her better. They were both miserable. But at least they had been miserable together. Chaeyoung was once again reminded that they weren’t anymore. No more Mina and Chaeyoung. At least not for a while. Maybe one day they’d get to meet up again. Chaeyoung hoped they would.

She wanted to see her room green. For all the times that they shared an adventure. When Chaeyoung would drag Mina out of her bed. They would hike often, just because Chaeyoung requested it. Chaeyoung, once at the destination, would then draw, or write. Mina made it easy for Chaeyoung to show her emotions and would often show it through her arts.

She wanted to see her room yellow. Her own favorite color. She heard people say that yellow could portrait happiness. She´d seen yellow once. Her room had been filled with it back then. Filled with Mina´s giggles, laughter. It had been filled with Mina showing of her new dress. Spinning in circles as she wanted to show it to her girlfriend. Chaeyoung would compliment her, and they were happy. The room had been filled with yellow. With happiness

She had seen her room be white. It was before Mina had come in her life. It was boring. It was just like any other room. 

She had seen her room black. Right after Mina left. There were no colors. There as nothing to see, nothing to feel. She was alone.

But that black had slowly turned red. The alarm. The alarm that had been way too late. Or it wasn’t to alarm her. She had denied it was her anger. She didn’t want to be angry at Mina. Be angry because of Mina. Maybe, just maybe it was Mina showing her love. Because red was the color of love as well. Right? Chaeyoung tried to convince herself these possibilities. It could mean anything. Anything but anger. She promised Mina she wouldn’t be anymore. She promised her that she’d be happy. To see yellow lights. Happy lights.

But she just couldn’t. She thought that the bright, alarming red would be the last color she would ever see. But as time passed her colors changed. Her room slowly started to turn purple. Purple meant Mina. And Mina meant happiness. Chaeyoung expected to see a yellow color soon. But all that she got was blue. It wasn’t the calm blue she had wished for. It was a deep blue, a sad blue. The purple hadn’t meant Mina. It was just a transaction from red to blue.

Chaeyoung hoped that one day she could choose her own colors. That she didn’t have to wait to see what was going to happen next. That she could make her room green, for the adventures they went on. That she could make her room orange, so that she could feel its warmth. That she would make her room light blue, so that she could feel calm. That she could make her room yellow, so she could feel it’s happiness, her happiness. But she mostly wishes for the color purple. So that she would never forget Mina. So that she could always have her with her.

Chaeyoung missed her, but she also knew that she wasn’t coming back. That eventually she would and could do it without her. After having tried for so long she could finally give her room colors on her own. And she painted, with struggle. But she did it so she could keep going. She thought about the color she wanted to do. At first she had thought about purple. For her. But she decided to do it for herself today. And her room had never been so yellow before.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to give me feedback please do so on twitter (@ GoldenDubChaeng)


End file.
